Twohundred years to life
by Vampy-Tels
Summary: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Roxas is new to jail! Axel is a drug dealer. with there Sentences of two hundred years and life in prison what will bring these to together? maybe a but load death,love,and blood. yaoi/smut M For well everything ! read and review please
1. Welcome to the UGH!

**(A/N): Hello guys! Happy AkuRoku Day! . Yes it's me Tels back with another Fan-fic! . So I've been thinking (yes I think...at times) about this 's from one of my favorite yaoi manga called : Under Grand Hotel. So please tell me in a Review, if I should make this one shot into a real fan-fic? and so I say on with the show!**

**Two-hundred years to Life**

**Prisoner Profiles:**

_**Prisoner number : 0X108**_

_**Name : Axel Smith**_

_**Age : 21 years old**_

_**Convicted : Murder and drug dealing.**_

_**Sentence : 200 years with no parole.**_

_**Note : He is a prison gang's boss and is the shut-call in the UGH.**_

_**Prisoner number : 0X113**_

_**Name : Roxas Hikaru**_

_**Age : 22 years old**_

_**Convicted : Murder **_

_**Sentence : 80 years to life**_

_**Note: Was a exchange student at TTU.**_

*Roxas*

Creak,CREak,CREAK!

Here I am, laying here as the two dick-heads next door fuck each others brains out._ God! It's only my frist night here in prison, and I can't sleep! _I turn over on to my side facing away from the wall to see my room mate. Now I really can't remember the guys name, but he's been nice to me for the short time I've been here. I see him reach into his pocket an he pulls out two small pieces of what looks like paper, hands them to me an says "Hey, Rocas. Plug your ears with these, they'll help you sleep"

"The name's "Roxas" Hikaru Roxas" I say forgetting about sleep and sitting up in my bed. I see the poor guy rub the back of his head then smile, a very creepy smile at that. I wonder if you could be sent to jail just for having a creepy smile? maybe but not to this under ground hell.

"Man Japanese names are sooooooo hard!..." I really don't see how Roxas can be a hard Japanese name. really it's right next to lee, on the top easiest Japanese names to say! I was going to say this little fact when I hear another 'Creak' then a loud moan from the two next door. _really do they have to be THAT loud! _Mr. Creepy Smile just shakes his head and looks at me with sorry an some what sad eyes. " Don't mind them, It's directed at me. Axel hates gays, he says he only fucks guys for release." This is the U.S Federal prison ' Underground Hotel' yeah right, I really don't see why they call it that. "I bet you hate it, being in the same room as a FAG." I can still here them having a fuck fest next door, so just to let them know I'm trying to sleep I kick my foot into the wall as hard as I can.

I lay back down an look at my right hand."well, how do you feel about sharing a room with a murderer?" and as I say that, it really hits me. that I became a permanent resident here, just two hours ago.

***next day***

I open my eyes to see non other then Mr. Creepy smile, well smiling at me. _Is this guy is trying to kill me in my sleep? _I thought, until he held out is hand. " I'm Vanitas Brody! but just call me Van" hmm...yup total creep. I jump from the top bunk. "hey what's wrong?"

"oh nothing really, just the fact that, this place is built 30 meters beneath Destiny Island, It's an inescapable prison" I say.

"oh is that all?" Van asks, like it's no big deal. I wonder how long he's got here? Van walks closer to me. In his golden eyes I can see a longing, for what I have no fucking idea. but he then messed up my hair by rubbing the top of my head. " I'm here for kidnapping, but the truth is the the kidd just up an disappeared without a trace" he then left the cell, only to be pushed up against the wall by a red and I mean RED-haired guy. who was yelling at Van for something.

"You fucker! why'd you have to kick the FUCKIN' wall Van!" The red head yelled making Van freak out and start shaking with Clown wanna be was about to punch him until I spoke up. "that was me"

Clown face looks over at me with a smug look on his face, an throws Van to the floor." Ah so you're that Jap that checked in last night...You snorer like a fuckin' Moogle!" he laughed. throwing his head back like it was some great joke or some thing like it.

"I could say the same" I hear all the 'Oooo's' and a ' wow he got some real balls if he think he can talk to Axel that way'. So the Clown's name is Axel? "hm...I'd never thought I'd see a CLOWN! down here"

"What did he say? was that Japanese?"Axel balled up his fist and glared at me. " Listen Jap,you asking for a beating?" he then looked back at the guards on the second floor watching us. he turns back to me with a smug look still on his face. "to bad I can't make a scene here...not with the guards holding me at gunpoint, IF you want to die come to the shower room at lunch"

Van looks scared for me and says " you can't Roxas! he'll crush you!" I watch as Axel leaves and think _what kind of guy is he? the kind of guy who'd crush me? _Van and I go over to the stairs to sit. " Roxas?" I give him a grunt to let him know I'm listening "Axel was the leader of some gang call the 'organization' down in Hollow Bastion he was arrested at eight teen for drug dealing and murder so he's been here ever since" he hung his head looking at his hands then me. "even now he's like a boss around here, dealing ' The goods' and getting respect for it, I'm only telling you because he really doesn't have to kill you himself, but have people to do it for him"

I shake my head. " well then maybe if I beat the shit out of him I may become a hero"

"have you not just heard what I just said! He'll kill you!"

"Van I don't care what happens to me any more"

"oh Roxas? even if I do this?" Van starts unbuttoning my pants, opening them fully and lowering his head to my the hell! he then licks me threw my underwear. Why does this feel so good? he then kisses my neck and pulls my member out from my tight bonds, he moved down to my nipple biting so hard I can feel blood on my chest. I moan softly as Van's warm hand starts to pump my harden member."you're Beautiful, Roxas" he says as he finally kisses the tip of the head before taking me in his mouth fully. I heard him make a 'mmm' sound as to say I'm tasty? but then he starts bobbing his head and swirls his tongue around. I can feel myself close but at the same time I feel so light headed. as Vanitus gives my cock one good hard suck I can feel my release as I black out...

***Axel***

" see Axel I knew he wasn't gonna show" Demyx says as I walk back and forth in the shower room. Damn him! he's not going to make a fool out of me! I turn for the door then call over my shoulder. "I'm going to go get him!"

_So if I were a chicken-ass-Jap where would I hide?_ I go to his ans Vanitus's cell only to find it empty. it's should be wash day, That Fag always washes today. walking down the hall to the laundry room I see Vantus but no Roxas? going up to the door, I lean in to see that only Vanitus is in there. "yo Van! where's that damn Jap?" he looks up from then basket of shirts and thinks it over.

"hm..I don't know, but I'm looking for him to. but listen Axel if you have any clothed to clean, I can but them in with mine" he offers but I walk Roxas is already gone!...I slam the door behind me, then head to the mess hall.

***Vanitus***

yes, yes my plan is coming along nicely.I dump Roxas out of the basket, to see his naked body laying there helpless on the floor. just like Ventus had."I only gave you some antidepressant pills I got from my counselor. but please feel free to fall asleep there, in the meantime I'll be having a little more fun with you"

I turn his body over and start licking every part of his back from his neck down, tasty how much of Ventus is in him. I spread his cheeks to see Roxas' tight pink hole, I lick there as well. as I play with his member I think of all the things I'm going to do to him making my pants become tight around my crouch. "there's no way in hell I'm going to let Axel kill you, because he doesn't love you. I'll be the only one to kill you" I grab a near by mop from its bucket and straddle it, rubbing my cock with it. I out licking Roxas and whisper in his ear. " I wonder how much of the will fit deep inside" he starts protesting by moving a little but not by much. "aw Rox your such a liar. you said you would mind anything." I place the handle at his ass then push it inside him." ah, dose it hurt? well its in don't worry" I kiss his neck and bite his ear. Oh Ventus! yes more I need more! I thrust the handle in an out of his ass hearing the sweet crys of pain Roxas makes. "god Roxas, your voice is so sexy" the warmth in my stumch builds up, I feel my self becoming more and more closer an with to more thrust I watch as Roxas cums all over the floor and myself in my pants.

***Axel***

Demyx runs up to me an says " I can't find him any where you think he ya know, escaped?" at that I slap him over the head for being a dumb ass.

"you dumb fuck this is the UGH! were talking about!"

"HEY! Van you sure you clean this one it has blood on it!" Look to see Van looking at the shirt. wait, when ever Van does the laundry it's looks brand-new...DAMN IT! I run over to a guard and yell. "Stop that fuckin' sick bastard!"

running all the way back to the laundry room, to find a washer with a 'out of order' sign on it. I open it only to have Roxas fall out of it. I pull the gag from his mouth and start pumping air into his chest. "don't die! there's no way you're dying on me, Roxas!" as I blow air in to his lungs the feel of his pulse comes back. "Roxas" say to him as he try's to open his eyes. when he finally does, I'm looking in to the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

***Roxas***

as I open my eyes all I see is green, like so bright it would make even the most lushest green look dull. I look over Axel's shoulder to see Van run up behind him with a sharp fork. "Axel!" Vanitus yells just before stabbing Axel in the arm. "get the hell away from him! he's mine all mine!" pulling back the fork trying to stab Axel again but there's only gun shot was heard as Axel moves us out of the way.

***in the showers***

_thirty-eight hours I been a permanent resident, and it's already hell._ as I let the warm water run all over me, enjoy it's that was untill Axel comes out of nowhere an slaps me on the ass and ask " how's your ass feeling?" I turn to see him with a stupid grin on his face and waving at me.

"fine, what about your arm?" I ask back.

"too bad for him I'm fine, I won't even have any problems with masturbation" hopefully he was joking about that."but you know Van was a sick bitch, your classic Hannibal. he'd kidnap kids then eat them. but he only got worse at that mental house he was end,but then you showed up looking like a trophy and got him all erect again...just like I am now" Axel come closer to me, pressing me against the shower wall. then blowing into my ear, I push him off.

"Quit it, I'm straight! If you want a guy go fuck a fag!" I yell at him only to be laughed at.

" you think I'd want a gay partner? Roxas, I only go anal with straight guys. even though a virgin like you was taken by a mop handle" Axel leans down and kisses me on the lips and holds our bodies together. feeling his hard member on my chest as the water warms us both, I get more into the kiss to push my tongue in his mouth. he pulled our lips apart but still keep our bodies together, he growls at me. " don't put your tongue in unless you want me to bite it off."

pulling us back into the kiss, the feeling of his large hands on my ass squeezing and teasing me. then I pull away.

"hey are you completely okay with this? you no regrets?" I ask

"well yeah, you since we have two-hundred years and all of fucking time. why wait?" Axel says looking at his nails, then lefts up my right leg. " not like your not enjoying this, I can clearly see" placing his member at my ass and thrust inside with no warning, filling me with himself."Ah! Damn your really tight Rox! so good" It hurts a lot, at the pace he's going I'll be split in two!

Ah-Ah! Ax-Axel! slow down!" but he keeps on going in out, in out. but then he hits this one spot "oh yes Axel! right there! hit my right there!" I moan as he keeps hitting that same spot over and over again, Axel starts rubbing the tip of his finger on the head of my cock driving me the thrust get faster so does the pumping of my member, the pleasure starts getting to be to much and I cum all over our bodies. soon after Axel cums inside me then pulled out not so slowly hurting me even more. I watch as our release goes down the drain, he then tilts my head back and kisses me on last time then says. "and with that your mine"

And with that, my first day in the UGH began and ended. With Axel, maybe eighty years to life would be so bad after all.

**(A/N): so I stayed up all night just so this could be out today! . (so got no sleep!) but I don"t care! yes I know Roku rape but hey Van is dead! (so sorry to all the Vanitus fans) (don't hate me ) if any one that means you ! have any thing to say about this thin please do . even if it sucks ass! just leave a Review about that if you want! haha! TTFN!**


	2. Secrets

_**Two Hundred years to life chp.2**_

***Roxas***

An hour after the whole Axel fucking me in the shower thing. it's time for lights out, when the door to the cell opens with my new room mate. just please don't be another psycho."hey brother! I'll be your roomie from now on!" Axel slaps me on the back."plus I bribed the guards"

Okay fine I'll take the psycho any one but this dick-face! "bastard! if you touch my ass your dead!"

The United States federal prison the 'Under Grand Hotel' is my new home. This is the first night since I've been here that we've had a LOCK DOWN.

"Five bucks says he runs away!"

"Ten bucks say he gets eaten out Tonight!"

"Same here!"

"What about the rate of credit?"

"It's eight to two! 'Getting eaten out' is definitely in the lead!"

They only have lock down when they want to keep an extra strict watch on the prisoners, In hope of finding the criminal in everyone knows that there won't be any witnesses. Because anyone who's stupid enough to testify will just get themselves killed. so of course, I can't say anything either.

"Hey, Roxas. Wanna play a game?" Axel asks

*Five games later*

"looks like I win again" I say as I put my last piece down. Axel shakes his head.

"I'm just getting started!...Hey! I know, let's make ourselves a little wager" Axle says then grins at me. Now if I'm not wrong which I'm not I'd say he's trying to fuck me.

"I'm not wagering my ass!" I glare at him then say. "Sorry, but I'm not rich like you. I only have my body"

he leans forward looking at the board."okay, then" looking back up at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "How about we tell each other a secret? that'll make us even" he can't be for real can he? what are we, little girls at a sleep over?

"I don't have any secrets" I say closing my eyes to think.

"Oh come on! like how long did you wet the bed? or did you ever steal from your mom's wallet?..Anything?"

"No!" I watch as his face falls but then it lights up again like a kid who loss a dollar but the found a fifty. "Fine...then if I win you have to teach me Japanese"

I look at him like he grown another head. hopefully I heard him wrong."And what would you do with that?"

"If I ever get out of here under pardon, I might do some business with the Japanese Yakuza" Yup he's off his rocker.

"Get out of here? your sentence is TWO-HUNDRED years!" I tell him as I clean off the board.

"Well you have a life sentence"

" IT'S EIGHTY YEARS! if I ever live to be a hundred-three I'll have to be released" I look up for my cleaning to glare at him. damn him ass hole.

"He,he..Amazing, your Quite the optimist any way let's play the next game"

* ten minutes later...*

"Alright, now tell me your secret" I grin at Axel because of my tenth victory so far."I'm not particularly Interested, but I got time to kill so tell me" leaning back to the wall of the cell and closing my eyes.

"yeah well, this one will really scare you! bet you never heard about the Puerto Rican that got done in at the gym" he looks from side to side as if some one else was try to listen in. I shake my head at him then say.

"what are you talking about! of course I've heard!" I sit up and open my eyes."That was a hired assassin right?The gang's boss would never do the dirty work himself" The guy's name was Wakka some was killed from being beaten from behind with a weight and a smile cut in to his face. Damn what with these guys and smiles?"But everyone knows that right? any way a secret is supposed to be about one of your weaknesses"

Axel falls back on to his bed."'Weakness' huh? my weakness is my mom...she died when I was twelve"he grabbed the cross that he always had on, and closed his eyes."I really loved her, so I kept her a secret...this is my only memento of her"

***Axel***

"Then, lets wager that next" Roxas says leaning down to look at the fuck is this Jap thinking!"Bastard! did you hear a work I said!"

He smirks then nods." sure I did, It's important to you so I want it" Like hell he'll win this." It's a deal then, but if you lose you have to jerk me off"

*two minutes later*

Damn it if I don't think fast he'll win...GOD DAMN IT! "See I'm a good guy, at lest I didn't make it a blow job...not like you would ever-" I hand over my mother's cross to the dick. and he just smiles as he puts it on.

***Roxas***

"You asshole! why are you so good at it!" Axel begs rubbing the back of his head.

"Othello* is a National sport in Japan, it was invented there" I say. wow I won again he really must be a damn ass after all."Fuckin' asshole, but take good care of it!"

"LIGHTS OUT!"

Today has been a very long and boring one. I wonder if what Axel said about this cross is true?hmm...and the Yakuza? he'd be killed by time he walks to the door. maybe tomorrow will be be-creak

What the fu-creak, CREak. Oh hell n-CREAK, CREAK CREAK!

"Axel! what the hell are you?" crEAK!

I look down into Axel's bed to only to have my eyes burned from my skull!

"care to join me?" Axel asks as he jerks himself off

"No! now quit it, Axel!" god why dose he have to do this now!"stop moving so much your going to break the bed!" I flip over back onto my bed and hold on to the rails.

"I'll make sure it hits you in the ass!" why god why do you hate me so much? "AAH!...phew, hey Roxas you got a hard on yet?"

"like hell I do!"

"bull's-eye g'night kid."

"hey I'm older then you!"I lay back on the bed on hold on the Axel's chain. A secret? My secret is...from back then. but it's our little secret, but the police and lawyers don't know that...She also pulled the trigger...

"Axel...are you awake?" In this darkness I can still hear the gun going off and the smell of blood. "I'll teach you Japanese, I owe you that much"

As I fell asleep the memory of that secret and why I keep it...it's all because of her...Namine.

**(A/N): well er...here's some info on the game-http:/ .com article/226856/ he_history_of_Othello (take out the spaces) so I think the game is fun but to much thinking for me.(not that smart) but any way hopeful no one thought any smut would be in this chapter ...Let besides Axel playing with his noodle (a very big noodle X3) so let me what you think of it ...Kisses =***


End file.
